Las vueltas de la vida
by Keviin Dragneel
Summary: Lucy había sufrido mucho en su niñez ya que su madre murió y su padre trabajaba para ganar dinero, a Lucy no le importaba el dinero lo que ella quería era el amor de su padre y con los años se aburrió ahora está en la escuela Fairy Tail donde conocerá nuevos amigos/as y tal vez a su primer amor
1. Chapter 1

**Las vueltas de la vida**

Lucy es la nueva estudiante de la escuela de Fairy Tail, pronto conocerá a nuevos amigos/as y tal vezsu primer amor. (NALU)

Fairy Tail y los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, mas la historia es creación mía sin intenciones de lucro (bueno tal vez lo piense XD ok no._.) Es mi primer FanFic

-dialogo

N/A: notas de autor

(acción que desempeñan los personajes)

. . . cambio de escena

.

.

.

Lucy había sufrido la muerte de su madre cuando ella apenas era una niña, cuando ella tenía 17 años se escapo de su casa dejando de lado su anterior escuela y su vida llena de lujos, por un solo motivo…su padre

El padre de Lucy era un hombre que trabajaba todo el tiempo y por eso es que tenía mucho dinero, mas siempre se olvidaba que tenía una hija, nunca le prestaba atención, nunca iba a las reuniones de la escuela.

Lucy se canso y ese fue el motivo principal por el cual ella se fue a una ciudad llamada Magnolia, al llegar con ahorros que le ayudarían durante un tiempo, logro inscribirse a una escuela llamada Fairy Tail

**Lucy POV:**

Desde pequeña escuchaba que uno de las mejores escuelas era Fairy Tail, siempre había querido ingresar, sin embargo mi padre nunca me lo permitió, pero eso ya no me importa mi sueño se hiso realidad, hace unas pocas horas me logre inscribir y estoy llena de ilusiones ya quiero que comiencen las clases.

**Normal POV:**

Lucy caminaba por el pacillo para encontrar su nueva habitación, cuando se topo con tres chicos, uno tenía el pelo entre naranja y rubio con lentes, alto, piel clara, ojos azul oscuro

El otro era un peli azul con ojos oscuros, piel blanca, que por alguna razón estaba sin camisa.

El tercero era un pelirosa ojos oscuros, piel bronceada, y con una gran sonrisa, los tres tenían marcado sus cuerpos

Ella se sonrojo al ver al pilinaranja arrodillado tomándole la mano y con una gran sonrisa para al fin besarla y presentarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Loke, puedo saber el nombre de tan linda mujer

-ehh..y ..Yo. (**Fue lo único que se ocurrió ya que por el nerviosismo no podía articular palabras**)

-oye no la molestes (hablo el pelirosa, alejando a Loke de ella) perdónalo es que es un mujeriego

-no hay problema (**respondió la rubia con un poco de nerviosismo**)

-eres nueva verdad (**pregunto el peli azul**)

-sí, estoy buscando mis dormitorios (**respondió la rubia**)

-bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo (**dijo un pelirosa con su característica sonrisa**)

-En realidad, no quiero molestarte (Dijo Lucy)

-No te preocupes no me molesta (**respondió el pelirosa**)

-ohh está bien, pero no me has dicho tu nombre? (**Pregunto Lucy**)

-ohh si, como ya te lo ha dicho el es Loke un mujeriego, el pervertido sin camisa es Gray ..y yo me llamo Natsu (**respondió señalando a sus amigos a la hora de presentarlos**)

-oye, yo no soy ningún pervertido (**dijo Gray**)

-tu ropa (**le hiso saber Natsu ya que había quedado en Boxer**)

-pero qué demonios…como ..(**Se preguntaba Gray al verse solo en Boxer**)

Lucy tenía sus ojos tapados con sus manos al ver que Gray estaba en Boxer

-Entonces cuál es tu habitación ehhh (**se quedo pensando**) cual era tu nombre? (**pregunto Natsu**)

-upsss perdón me olvide presentarme (**respondió la rubia**) Mi nombre es Lucy

-Hermoso nombre para mujer tan perfecta (**dijo sin descaro Loke**)

-Gra..Gracias (**respondió Lucy tartamudeando**)

-Aléjate de ella mujeriego (**lo golpeo Natsu**)

-porque me golpeas… ¿no estás observando que ella quiere estar conmigo?..¿Verdad? (**le pregunto a Lucy**)

-La verdad lo que me interesa es encontrar mi habitación (**respondió con una gota detrás de su cabeza(N/A: como en el anime**)).

-… (**Se quedo como una estatua Loke al ser rechazado quizás por primera vez**)

-Entonces te acompaño a buscar tu habitación Lucy…vamos (dijo el pelirosa con su sonrisa)

-Gracias (le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa)

**. . .**

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, no sé cuando subiré el próximo, y lamento los errores de Ortografía, si tiene dudas, quejas, ganas de insultar dejen sus reviews (creo que así se escribe)


	2. Mi primer amigo

**Hola Gracias por los reviews**

**Perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sin embargo la historia si me pertenece, está hecha sin fines de lucro (por el momento jajajajj ok no._.) y es para su entretenimiento espero que les guste pero si hay algo que no les agrada háganmelo saber para así mejor mi forma de redactar, también me pueden ayudar dándome ideas para la continuación y recuerden soy nuevo en esto por esa razón mi forma de escribir es la de un novato XD**

**-dialogo**

**N/A: notas de autor**

**(Acción que desempeñan los personajes)**

**XXX cambio de escena**

**CAPITULO 2: MI PRIMER AMIGO**

Entonces te acompaño a buscar tu habitación Lucy…vamos (**dijo el pelirosa con su sonrisa**)

-Gracias (**le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa**)

Normal POV

Entonces Natsu se dirigió en busca de la habitación proporcionada a Lucy, mientras que ella caminaba al lado izquierdo del pelirosa

Loke y Gray:

-Oye Gray (**dijo Loke reclamando la atención del mencionado**)

-Qué? (**Respondió sin interés de seguir con la conversación**)

-No crees que Natsu le interesé la chica nueva o sí? (**pregunto intrigado**)

-mmm… no lo creo a ese pirómano no le ha interesado las chicas desde el incidente con Lissana (**respondió gray con un cierto tono de duda por lo que respondió)**

-Es cierto pero no te parece algo raro que Natsu se ha amable, el nunca es amable (**siguió el peli naranja**)

-Es Natsu del que estás hablando, algo tendrá planeado (**respondió y despidiéndose con un gesto**)

**XXX**

-Achuuu…alguien está hablando de mi (**dijo para sus adentros el peli rosado**)

-Salud (**respondió intentando verse educada la rubia**)

-Gracias…Oye ya que eres nueva tengo algo que advertirte (**dijo el pelirosa con un tono d picardía**)

-Que cosa? (**Pregunto un poco asustada la rubia**)

-bueno veras…yo soy el bromista de la escuela y es mejor que tengas cuidado (**dijo el pelirosa mientras ponía un de sus mano detrás de su cabeza sacando la sonrisa que lo caracteriza**)

-Enserio, entonces me cuidare pero es raro no te ves como alguien que gasta bromas a los demás (**respondió la rubia**)

-mmm… (**Pensó un momento**) entonces como crees que soy (**pregunto el pelirosa intrigado**)

-bueno yo creo… creo…que (**tomo un momento para pensar y con un ligero sanrojo que se poso sobre sus mejillas)** eres alguien confiable, amigable, honesto y… (**Se detuvo la joven**)

-¿y? (**pregunto intentando que la chica terminara**)

-y dulce (**dijo la joven casi con un susurro poco audible pero de igual forma el joven logro escuchar**)

-Gracias eres la primera persona que me describe de esa forma pero te aseguro que cuando me conozcas mejor ya no pensaras lo mismo (**dijo el joven quien le sonrió de manera sincera a la chica**)

-De nada (**dijo la chica sonrojada por lo que había dicho**)

-Oye Lucy

-Que sucede Natsu

-¿**Ahora somos amigos verdad**?

-… (**La chica se quedo sorprendida**)

-¿somos amigos verdad? (**siguió preguntando el joven**)

-Claro que si, eres mi primer amigo (**sonrió la chica de manera dulce y sincera**)

-Sabes ahora que eres mi amiga ya no estarás a salvo de mis bromas (**dijo el pelirosa con tono de burla**)

-no te recomiendo hacerme enojar porque cuando eso paso puedo ser aterradora (**dijo la chica con una sonrisa de malicia**)

-Enserio (**pregunto incrédulo**)

-Si eso me decía sti… un amigo (**se corrigió rápidamente**)

-¿Quién es sti? (**pregunto con curiosidad el chico**)

-No es nadie (**respondió cabizbaja y con una mirada acongojada**)

-Sabes puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda, si alguien te molesta dímelo y le pateare el trasero (**dijo el pelirosa sonriendo**)

-Gracias, contare con eso (**le devolvió la sonrisa**)

-ohh mira Lucy esa es tu habitación (**dijo Natsu señalando una habitación**)

-Hasta que llegamos y gracias por acompañarme (**dijo la joven rubia**)

Lucy entro en su habitación mientras Natsu metía las maletas con la ropa de la chica

-ohh que hermosa habitación pero y mi compañera no debería haber alguien con quien comparta la habitación (**pregunto la chica**)

-supongo que como eres nueva no lo sabías, pero cada estudiante tiene su habitación y ese es el porque hay tres grandes edificios, el primero es donde recibimos clases el segundo es donde las chicas tiene su habitaciones que es en el que estamos y por ultimo esta el edificio donde los chicos tienen sus habitaciones (**explico el pelirosa**)

-ya veo gracias por la explicación y por traerme hasta aquí (**agradeció de la manera mas sincera posible**)

-no hay de que, si quieres puedo pasar dentro de unas horas para enseñarte el lugar (**dijo con una sonrisa el chico**)

-Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero causarte problemas (**dijo la chica**)

-No te preocupes por eso (**dijo el chico**)

-Entonces si (**dijo agradeciendo la chica rubia**)

-Está bien luego te veo (**dijo saliendo del lugar el pelirosa**)

Entonces luego que el chico saliera corriendo, la chica comenzó a desempacar, después de unas horas la chica se percato que ya eran las 2:00 p.m.

Se dirigió a bañarse y llevo la ropa que se pondría para cambiarse.

Cuando Lucy salió del baño, con su ropa puesta, logro ver con el rabillo del ojo a una persona, inmediatamente lanzo lo que tenía en la mano (**secadora de pelo**), impactando así a la persona.

-Auchhh dijo la voz sobándose la zona impactada por el secador porque me arrojaste eso eres muy mala (**dijo un pelirosa sobándose**)

-Lo siento… Natsu… no sabía que eras tú… espera (**hiso click algo en su cerebro**) pero que rayos haces en mi habitación! (**grita avispada la joven reclamándole al joven pelirosa**)

-Yo te dije que vendría por ti para enseñarte el lugar (**haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño**)

-¿Y porque no tocaste la puerta? (**pregunto eufórica la chica**)

El chico tomo la muñeca de la chica ignorando su pregunta para salir corriendo


	3. El paseo

Hola gracias por leer mi FanFic les pido disculpas por el retraso de dos semanas es que bueno, la universidad exige XD pero aquí esta, ya había hecho este capítulo pero no me convenció y lo volví a escribir. De antemano les pido perdón por los errores ortográficos y también porque quedo algo corta. Pero no eh tenido mucha inspiración últimamente.

**Agradecimientos a: **

•Guest

•Shiro kokoro-chan

•AnikaSukino 5d

**PD:** Tengo otro FanFic busquen lo se llama apocalipsis, trata de los Alumnos de Fairy Tail que tiene que sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombie (tengo una gran imaginación).

-dialogo

[N/A]: notas de autor

(Acción que desempeñan los personajes)

XXX cambio de escena

**Capitulo 3: El paseo**

-¿Y porque no tocaste la puerta? (**pregunto eufórica la chica**)

El chico tomo la muñeca de la chica ignorando su pregunta para salir corriendo

**XXX**

-Espera Natsu ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando (**dijo Lucy cansada de tanto caminar**) y ¿**a dónde me llevas**?

-Ya casi llegamos solo sigue caminando (**respondió el pelirosa**)

Natsu llevo a Lucy a una pequeña montaña que estaba cerca del instituto, desde ahí se podía observar la escuela, Natsu le enseño desde ahí los comedores, baños, la cancha, la piscina, los salones de clase, etc.

-Fairy Tail es muy grande (**dijo Lucy sonriendo con un brillo en sus ojos**)

-Sí, lo mismo pensé en mi primer día (**dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa**)

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso? (**pregunto curiosa la rubia)**

-Hace como 7 años, aun lo recuerdo fue el día que mi padre... (**Se detuvo el chico y en su mirada se detectaba melancolía**)

-Gracia Natsu (**dijo la chica al ver la mirada que tenía el pelirosa**)

-¿Por qué? (**pregunto el pelirosa dejando su mirada de melancolía por una de confusión**)

-Por ser tan amable y enseñarme este lugar (**dijo Lucy observando el paisaje**)

-Ya te dije que no es nada (**respondió el pelirosa observando detenidamente su rostro, se sonrojo y observo el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a ****é****l**)

El tiempo paso volando ya estaba atardeciendo se podía ver como el cielo azul se empezaba a teñir de un tenue amarillo mezclado con un anaranjado, se respiraba tranquilidad, los dos jóvenes estaban en un cómodo silencio.

-Nee -Lucy (**El pelirosa rompió el cómodo silencio que los invadía**)

-¿Que sucede? (**Pregunto la rubia mirando al chico**)

-Ya es muy tarde es mejor irnos, te acompañare (**dijo el pelirosa poniendo se dé pie**)

-Está bien (**respondió la rubia**)

Al llegar al edificio donde se alojaban las chicas del Instituto de Fairy Tail ya había oscurecido.

-Bueno nos vemos en clase (**dijo el pelirosa despidiéndose**)

-Nos vemos (**respondió la rubia**)

Natsu se disponía a abrir su habitación pero una voz reclamo su atención.

-Oye amante del tabasco, que horas son estas de llegar (**dijo burlonamente Gray**)

-¿Y a ti qué? Exhibicionista (**respondió el pelirosa**)

-¿Acaso te interesa esa rubia? (**pregunto Gray**)

-Su nombre es Luigi (**dijo Natsu**)

-Te equivocas su nombre es Lucy (**dijo un pelinaranja que recientemente había llegado**)

-Si ya lo sabía (**dijo Natsu mintiendo**)

-Y tú ¿qué haces aquí Loke?, tu habitación esta en el primer piso (**dijo gray**)

**[N/A: Gray y Natsu son vecinos, La habitación de Natsu es la 109 y la de Gray la 110 en el tercer piso]**

-Sí, quería preguntar si mañana como es primer día de clases tenemos que usar el uniforme (**dijo Loke**)

-Claro que si, Idiota (**respondió Gray**)

-Está bien y Natsu… (**Dijo Loke reclamando la atención del mencionado**)

-Que quieres (**respondió el pelirosa**)

-Lucy será mi novia espero que te quede claro (**dijo Loke con arrogancia**)

-Como quieras, pero déjame decirte que ella no es tonta como tus otras novias (**respondió Natsu con un tono de molestia**)

-No me importa, puedo dejar a todas por ella (**Dijo Loke**)

-Pues aun así ella no se enamorar de un mujeriego como tu (**respondió Natsu**)

-Ya lo veremos (**dijo Loke con arrogancia y se alejo**)

Natsu entro a su habitación y la cerro (**porque me enojaron las palabras de ese mujeriego**) se preguntaba el pelirosa.

-_Afuera de la habitación de Natsu_-

Gray se dirigía a su habitación.

-Maldito Natsu me dejo hablando solo, pero ¿**Por qué se enojo con las palabras de Loke**?, ¿**será que es cierto y le interesa esa rubia**?, no puede ser el no sé a enamorado desde lo de Lissana.


	4. Primer día de Clases

Hola gracias por leer mi FanFic, todos los viernes sacare los siguientes capítulos ya que algunas personas no me motivan con sus reviews pero bueno estaba pensando en dejar en pausa esta fic para seguir con el de (apocalipsis es NaLu no es propaganda) no se qué opinan ustedes?

Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la historia es mía con el lucro de entretenerlos.

-dialogo

[N/A]: notas de autor

(Acción que desempeñan los personajes)

XXX cambio de escena

Capitulo 4: Primer día de clases

-_Afuera de la habitación de Natsu_-

Gray se dirigía a su habitación.

-Maldito Natsu me dejo hablando solo, pero ¿**Por qué se enojo con las palabras de Loke**?, ¿**será que es cierto y le interesa esa rubia**?, no puede ser el no sé a enamorado desde lo de Lissana.

**XXX**

Hoy es el primer día de clases para los estudiantes de la Institución de Fairy Tail.

Lucy se levanto de su cama animada, se dio un baño para luego cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme nuevo, Lucy tenía tiempo para desayunar así que antes de ir a la cafetería, fue a dejar su bolsón a su salón para tomar un ligero hilo muy delgado en los pies lo último que sintió fue el agua sobre su cabeza.

-Oye Lucy, que haces, eso era para Gray (**dijo el pelirosa un poco enojado**)

-La enojada debería ser yo, idiota, me mojaste (**dijo una histérica rubia**)

Natsu saco un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y con delicadeza comenzó a secar el rostro de la rubia, pasando lo suavemente haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Listo (**dijo Natsu, ya que había secado el rostro de la chica**)

**[****N/A: La cubeta no tenía mucha agua, así que solo mojo el pelo y rostro de la chica]**

-No me vuelvas a mojar (**dijo la rubia molesta**)

-Te dije que era para Gray tú tienes la culpa (**dijo con indiferencia el pelirosa**)

-Pero que estás diciendo… (**la rubia se disponía a insultar al pelirosa pero fue interrumpida por una pequeña peliazul**)

-Hola (**dijo La peliazul**)

-Hola (**dijo Lucy saludándola con la mano**)

-Mi nombre es Levy (**dijo la pequeña**)

-El mío es Lucy (**respondió la rubia**)

-Eres nueva (**pregunto la pequeña**)

-Si (**respondió la rubia**)

Natsu salió del salón al ver aburrido a las chicas que al parecer se llevaban muy bien y platicaban cosas triviales.

-¿Levy como son todos aquí? (**Pregunto curiosa la rubia**)

-Bueno… todos son muy amables, son inquietos y es realmente cómodo estar aquí.

-Y en el ¿salón hay alguien con quien no debería juntarme?

-bueno todos son amables pero hay algunos que molestan mucho creo que ya conociste al rey de las bromas

-Natsu (**dijo la rubia**)

-si es realmente molesto pero…

Levy fue interrumpida por el profesor, detrás de él venían todos los alumnos, luego los alumnos tomaron sus asientos.

-Buenos días clase como verán, tenemos una nueva compañera, levántate y preséntate (**dijo el profesor**).

-Buenos días yo soy Lucy tengo 17 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes (**se presento la rubia**)

-Bueno ahora siéntese (**dijo el profesor**), (**la rubia tomo su asiento**) como soy el maestro responsable de este salón quiero que se hagan parejas para un trabajo que presentaran dentro de una semana.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y elegian a su pareja, La rubia quiso irse con levy pero esta estaba decidiendo entre Jet y Droy.

-Lucy quieres hacer pareja conmigo (**le pregunto el pelirosa**)

-Esta bi…(**pero fue interrumpida**)

-Oh mejor porque no haces pareja conmigo (**pregunto un pelinaranja**)

La rubia vio a Natsu, este tenía una cara seria y Loke igual, no sabía que hacer tenía que comenzar bien el año y recordó cuando Levy le dijo que Natsu era molesto y decidió.

-Natsu… lo lamento pero necesito una buena calificación (**dijo la rubia triste ya que él era muy amable con ella**)

-Ya veo… bueno que lastima (**dijo el pelirosa decepcionado**)

-Lo lamento Natsu (**dijo el pelinaranja mientras se llevaba a la rubia de la muñeca**)

a Natsu y Gray les toco hacer equipo, eran amigos pero siempre paliaban, el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

-Lucy, espera (**decía la peliazul**)

-que sucede, Levy (**pregunto la rubia**)

-Nada, y quien es tu pareja en el trabajo (**pregunto la peliazul**)

-Con Loke (**dijo la rubia**)

-Ya veo y porque esa cara no querías estar con él (**pregunto la pequeña**)

-La verdad Natsu me pidió que fuera su compañera pero en eso llego Loke y bueno… necesito una buena calificación pero no me gusto pagarle así a Natsu después de que él fue muy amable conmigo. (**Explico la rubia**)

-Lucy…te equivocas (**dijo Levy**)

-Ehh

-si, Natsu puede ser molesto pero… el es uno de los más inteligentes de nuestro grado (**dijo la peliazul**)

-Pero tú me dijiste que…(**decía la rubia**)

-lo siento quizás no me exprese bien de él (**dijo Levy**)

-Pobre Natsu después de que él fue muy bueno conmigo yo lo rechace (**decía la rubia arrepentida**)

Hasta acá el capitulo 4 espero que dejen sus reviews y perdón por los errores de ortografía, no se olviden de pasar a ver mi otro fic llamado apocalipsis donde los alumnos de Fairy Tail tendrán que sobrevivir.


End file.
